


The One Behind

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [6]
Category: TheDarkEmoPoemsbyScareygirl15fromdeviantart TheDarkEmoPoemsSeries
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Behind

The One Behind   
May have   
well hidden  
those  
away   
but in   
the shadows  
I’ll stand there  
watching   
everyone   
go by  
Be that friend  
be in need  
I’m that person  
whose   
Behind   
of everyone   
Is there  
A shadow friend  
watching  
over them  
in any   
need   
will be   
The one behind  
traveling  
following through  
there path  
behind   
each step   
to their life   
I will be  
The one behind  
my friends  
bring them  
to their   
feet   
not drown   
down   
to their  
own   
Struggles   
Another   
will be  
right   
behind me  
Be the one  
Behind   
not   
just me   
but others  
that person  
will be   
shadow friend  
that friend   
who will   
show   
right by  
my side   
be there  
in every step   
of my way   
and become  
The One Behind   
me   
Follow behind  
the shadows   
of my   
days   
into   
the darkness  
where I   
use to  
hide   
from my  
struggles  
and problems   
I may be   
the one   
behind   
someone else  
can be   
The One Behind


End file.
